icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 Canadian Senior Season
This is the 2016-17 Canadian Senior Hockey Season. 2017 Senior AAA/Allan Cup Qualifying There are 20 teams that are registered at the Senior AAA level in Canada and thus eligible to compete for the Allan Cup. The 2017 Allan Cup will be held in Bouctouche, New Brunswick. Atlantic Region Newfoundland and Labrador *The Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts qualified for the 2017 Atlantic Region qualifier by virtue of winning the 2016 Herder Memorial Trophy (Newfoundland's Senior Hockey Championhip) Due to Quebec not having any teams registered at the Senior AAA level;' the Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts qualify for the Allan Cup as the Atlantic Region Representative.' New Brunswick *'The Bouctouche JCs qualify for the Allan Cup as host'. *The Elsipogtog Hawks, Lameque Au Ptit Mousse, and Restigouche North Vikings are all members of the North East Senior Hockey League (as well as the Bouctouche JCs). The playoff winner (or runner-up if Bouctouche wins the league playoffs) will qualify for the Allan Cup in the Quebec spot. 'Elsipogtog and Restigouche elvevated to Senior AAA as the Allan Cup is being hosted in New Brunswick this year. ''note: Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island don't have any teams registered at the Senior AAA level Quebec No Quebec teams are registered at the Senior AAA level for the 2016-17 season. Traditionally, when a region does not have any qualifying teams the spot goes to a team from the host branch (New Brunswick). Ontario *The only registered Senior AAA teams in the province are the six members of Allan Cup Hockey (Brantford Blast. Dundas Real McCoys, Hamilton Steelhawks, Stoney Creek Generals, Thorold Athletics, and Whitby Dunlops). The league champion tradionally advances to provincial playoffs first against any other qualifying teams in the Ontario Hockey Federation and then against the Hockey Northwestern Ontario champion in the Renwick Cup and the regions spot in the Allan Cup. '''The playoff champion of Allan Cup hockey qualifies for the Allan Cup. Western Region The Rathgaber Cup is the final qualifier for the region's berth in the Allan Cup tournament. The Rathgaber Cup matches up the champions of Manitoba and Saskatchewan in a best-of-three series. The Rathgaber Cup champion qualifies for the Allan Cup. Manitoba *Manitoba has two teams registered at the Senior AAA level; the Ile des Chênes North Stars and the South East Prairie Thunder. The two teams will meet in a best-of-three series to determine the province's representative (and Pattison Cup champion) in the Rathgaber Cup for the Western Region berth in the Allan Cup Saskatchewan *The Rosetown Red Wings are the only Senior AAA registered team in the province. They will meet the winner of the Manitoba Senior AAA playoff for a berth in the Allan Cup. The Red Wings are playing in the Alberta-based Chinook Hockey League for the 2016-17 season but will qualify for the Allan Cup seperate of that league's playoffs. Pacific Region The McKenzie Cup is final qualifier for the region's berth in the Allan Cup tournament. The Mckenzie Cup matches up the champions of Alberta and British Columbia in a best-of-three series. The McKenzie Cup champion qualifies for the Allan Cup. Alberta *The only four registered teams at the Senior AAA level are four (Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs, Innisfail Eagles, Lacombe Generals, and the Stony Plain Eagles) of the five members of the Chinook Hockey League. The fifth team (Rosetown Red Wings) is also registered at Senior AAA but they are from the province of Saskatchewan and will qualify for the Allan Cup from that province and not participate in the league playoffs, which will also double as the provincial championship and qualifier for the McKenzie Cup. The playoff champion will advance to the McKenzie Cup which will be a best-of-three series against the British Columbia provincial champion British Columbia *There are only two teams registered at the Senior AAA level in British Columbia The Powell River Regals and the newly formed West Coast Heat will complete for the provincial championship (the Savage Cup) and a spot in the McKenzie Cup. note: traditionally, teams from the Yukon have played under the sactioning of the British Columbia Amateur Hockey Association and there are no teams are registered for this year. Senior AAA Leagues *2016-17 Allan Cup Hockey Season *2016-17 Chinook Hockey League Season *2016-17 North East Senior Hockey League Season Allan Cup Qualifiers *2017 McKenzie Cup (Pacific Region Qualifier: BC-AB) *2017 Rathgaber Cup (Western Region Qualifier (MB-SK) *2017 Renwick Cup (Ontario Qualifier) Not held due to only teams registered being in one league *'''2017 Quebec Allan Cup Qualifier '''Not held due to no teams participating at level *2017 Atlantic Region Allan Cup Qualifier Not held due to teams qualfying prior to need for tournament Senior AA/Senior A Many leagues play with a mix of teams from both levels Newfoundland and Labrador The two league champions meet for the Herder Memorial Trophy and the province's spot in the 2018 Atlantic region qualifying tournament for the Allan Cup (if there are any other team's Senior "AAA" registered in the region). *2016-17 Avalon East Sr Hockey League Season *2016-17 Central West Senior Hockey League Season Nova Scotia *No leagues New Brunswick *2016-17 North East Senior Hockey League Season Prince Edward Island *No leagues Quebec *No leagues Ontario *2016-17 WOAA Senior Season Manitoba The league champions and a wildcard team advance to the 2017 Manitoba Senior A Hockey Playoffs. The North West Senior Hockey League was formed as a new league The Manitoba Senior Hockey League announced they would not be playing in 2016-17 on October 12th *2016-17 Carillon Senior Hockey League Season *2016-17 Manitoba Senior Hockey League Season (not playing) *2016-17 North Central Hockey League Season (still awaiting confirmation of teams for season) *2016-17 North West Senior Hockey League Season *2016-17 South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League Season *2016-17 Tiger Hills Hockey League Season Saskatchewan The Saskatchewan Hockey Association holds provincal playoffs seperate of the league playoffs. There are four class champions (A (Henderson Cup) ,B (Yorkton Terrier Trophy) ,C (Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy) , and D (J.W. Hamilton Trophy). Classification is based on community population). Neither the Fishing Lake Senior Hockey League and North Saskatchewan River Hockey League don't return after not playing during the 2015-16 season. The Twin Rivers Senior Hockey League is created for the 2016-17 season *2016-17 BLHL Season *2016-17 BSHL Season *2016-17 FCHL Season *2016-17 HHL Season *2016-17 LLHL Season *2016-17 Notekeu Hockey League Season *2016-17 QVHL Season *2016-17 SaskPHL Season *2016-17 SVHL Season *2016-17 SWHL Season *2016-17 THL Season *2016-17 TRSHL Season *2016-17 Wheatland Hockey League Season *2016-17 WMHL Season (league website not updated) note: The Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League had teams that are based in Saskatchewan but the league champion of that league will advance to the Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs. Alberta The league champions (and possibly several wildcard teams) as well as a host team qualified for the 2017 Alberta Senior AA/A playoffs. Last season the champions of several of the league's eligible to participate chose not to do so. *2016-17 North Central Hockey League (Alberta) Season *2016-17 North Peace Hockey League Season *2016-17 Ranchland Hockey League Season *2016-17 Sask/Alta Senior Hockey League Season British Columbia BC only has two leagues that plays completely within its borders. However, the North Peace Hockey League has teams from BC and Alberta. The NPHL champion qualifies for the Alberta Senior AA/A Provincial tournament. *2016-17 Central Interior Hockey League Season The on and off West Coast Senior Hockey League returned the previous year with 2 teams, The Powell River Regals, and the North Island Capitals. The Capitals share their home games between the towns of Port Mcneill, and Port Hardy. The league expanded for the 2016-17 season with the addition of the South Island Knights, based out of Chaimainus. The British Columbia Men's senior "AA" championship for the province is called the Coy Cup. The 2017 Coy Cup will be held in Whitehorse, Yukon and be hosted by the Whitehorse Huskies. Category:2017 in hockey Category:Current Canadian Senior Hockey Leagues